bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunts
Hunts Hunts are a series of side-plots in which the roleplayer hunts down particularly strong monsters or hollows, usually causing trouble to the general public of Soul Society or a single person. The monsters being hunted are referred to as 'marks' and, in some instances, 'elite marks'. Procedure The procedure is quite simple. Once the roleplayer obtains information on the mark through a bill, or an elite mark from Persephone directly, the roleplayer must then speak to Persephone to officially accept the Hunt. If the roleplayer does not do so but defeats the Mark before officially accepting the hunt, the roleplayer forfeits the reward automatically. After having spoken with Persephone and choosing to accept the Hunt via roleplay, the roleplayer must locate the Mark via the hints and directions given to them from Persephone and defeat it via roleplay. There are some hunts that will require the roleplayer to complete additional tasks, such as giving acquired items to specific recipients or solving a riddle or puzzle. Upon completing the hunt, the roleplayer must report back to Persephone in order to receive their reward. Every hunt has a specific reward, though it will not be revealed to the roleplayer until the hunt is completed. Marks Information on regular Marks can be found on the notice board. Each board has the same bills, so the roleplayer can see if any new bills has been posted from any board in the three realms. Marks can be difficult to deal with and their difficulty increases exponentially at each new rank. The ranks are going to go according to the stat ranks that already exist in the roleplay. Some marks will be solo-able and some may need a group, but no more than three people per group. Each mark may be done my different roleplayers at the same time, so everyone will get a chance at having a go at the marks. Marks usually excel in perhaps one attribute, e.g. defense, and usually have only one, rarely two, special skills, which can be somewhat devastating if simply ignored. Elite Marks As the name suggests, Elite Marks are more dangerous than regular marks. The bills for Elite Marks can be obtained only by speaking with Persephone and by being 70 and above in stat ranking. In a sense, Persephone will function as the notice board, bill, and, at times, the petitioner. Elite Marks usually have several high attributes and special skills, making them extremely dangerous, which is why they will be reserved for the higher ranking roleplayers. Normal Marks 1. Vavai: AD-2 A 4 1/2 foot tall orange cross between a panda and a sloth. This creature has long arms and short legs with a stubby tail. The colorings on this beast makes it rather difficult to mix up with something else. It's claws and spines, even whiskers, are a teal color that contrasts with the normal orange to be found on it's main body. The face is rounded off with teal around the beady eyes, outlined with bright orange-red. It's teeth and mouth are little but with a moderately sized tongue. It has no real sense of intelligence but, like a Pokemon, likes to yell it's name out quite a bit, which would disrupt concentration and generally annoy the hell out of all that face it unless they're really good at tuning such shrill cries out. This creature is prone to throwing hissy fits and can normally be found in forested areas munching on apples and peaches. This regular mark is ranked AD-2 and excels in Reiryoku, Seijuu, and Bukijuu. It's a bit of a glass canon in the way that it's defense isn't at all what it should be. But who could kill such a cute little creature? Abilities: : Name: Vavai Cannon : Type: Offensive : Cost: Moderate : Range: Medium : Description: Opening it's mouth, Vavai can fire a cero-like beam at it's opponent when threatened or pissed off. The beam is red and can be as thick as six inches in diameter. While not too large or long, it packs a punch and anyone with a lower reiryoku might just find it difficult to deal with this kind of attack. : Name: Vavai Stars : Type: Offensive : Cost: Moderate : Range: Long : Description: By swinging it's long arms forward, Vavai can send a non-elemental attack that looks like gold, cartoon-like stars at the enemy. These stars are highly accurate and about as large as a dinnerplate. Vavai can send multiple stars, up to ten, with each attack. Stats: *Hankou (Resistance; abbr. HAN) – 3; The amount of damage the character can withstand. The equivalent of defense, hit points, and stamina. *Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy; abbr. REI) – 12; This is Vavai's main specialty along with Seijuu, he has a large pool of reiatsu energy to pull from and can resist kido a bit better than a normal shinigami but not by much. *Hakuda (Physical Combat; abbr. HAK) - 6; Control and coordination of one’s body. The equivalent of hand-to-hand damage, hand-to-hand skill, and agility. *Seijuu (Energy Control; abbr. SEI) – 13; Just like Reiryoku, Vavai's control over energy formation and strength is rather high. He can perform kido up to 20 with no incantation and not having to say the name of the kido itself. *Bukijuu (Weapon Control; abbr. BUK) – 10; This is a much needed stat for this little guy because he needs to be able to accurately attack whoever it is that's threatening him. Vavai is an intelligent little thing, but he cannot speak, so learning kido was a bit difficult until making it his own via enunciating it's own name differently. *Hoho (Speed; abbr. HOH) – 6; Not too slow but not too fast either. Vavai has little legs and scuttling around on them is a bit difficult. If this creature gets on it's back, like a turtle, it has difficulties with getting itself back up again. Elite Marks 51. Ondamah: AV-2 This beast is a serpentine, flying type with an arrowhead-shaped cranium. The teeth are incredibly sharp and the orange-like eyes glow softly in the darkness; the horns are in a subtle 's' shape and onyx in color. Attached to the shoulder blades are the bodies of two women starting from the pelvic bone to attach to the serpent's shoulders. The two women have white and black hair, quite similar to a yin and yang, the arms that are facing the serpents head are normal. However, the arms that face away from the serpent's head make up the large, leathery wings that help to carry this four hundred pound monster. This Elite Mark is ranked AV-2 and excels in Hoho and Hakuda; Ondamah is rather swift when flying despite how large it really is. The two females on it's sides do little to nothing in terms of power but they are manipulated during some of his attacks. They can move and turn, even look at their opponent, however they can not speak or reason. They are sustained on Ondamah's reiatsu almost entirely. Abilities: ''' : Name: Swoop : Type: Offensive : Cost: Moderate : Range: Short to medium : Description: Ondahmah moves in toward the opponent and attacks by opening his mouth to bite before using it's wings to batter the opponent with it's entire body. This attack leaves him vulnerable to being cut from below but it's body is rather sturdy in terms of defense. The skin is thick and unrelenting but the wings are the most vulnerable part of him. He can be cut down from the skies during this move. : Name: Fireball : Type: Offensive : Cost: Low : Range: Long : Description: Opening his maw, Ondamah can spit out reiatsu made fireballs that are around the same size as a large beach ball. They are covered in fire and can explode on impact. By using it's wings, the serpent can fire three at once at low cost to hit from a medium range. '''Stats: *Hankou (Resistance; abbr. HAN) – 13; Ondamah has a large carapace on it's belly that helps to accound for his defense. Ondamah can take a few hits but it's weak spot is definitely the removal of the wings, which would have to be done by cutting through the waists of the females attached to him. *Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy; abbr. REI) – 10; While this Elite is large, the amount of energy that it takes to use it's attacks, both physical and special attacks, is rather low. It can become tired rather easily and it's ability to resist energy and mental effects is rather weak. *Hakuda (Physical Combat; abbr. HAK) - 16; Control and coordination is key for this Mark. If it cannot control it's body then there's a good chance that the mark will be a cinch to take out. Strikes are quick and vicious despite the large size and awkward way that it situates itself. *Seijuu (Energy Control; abbr. SEI) – 10; Ondamah cannot perform a cero, kido or use anything other than it's Fireball in terms of spiritual attacks. While those Fireballs are low in terms of actuall strength, however the combination of the triple attack can be a bit overwhelming for those that may not be prepared for it. *Bukijuu (Weapon Control; abbr. BUK) – 11; Since Ondamah is his weapon, the creature's accuracy may not be nearly what it should be, which would make the control and coordination of the beast a bit more difficult to deal with. This would make the beast a moving tank with a hit or miss kind of accuracy. *Hoho (Speed; abbr. HOH) – 16; While Ondamah is not a lumbering, slow tank-like character, it's speed in the air is rather fearsome. Ondamah can twirl, dip, swerve and drop to miss any projectiles sent it's direction. While on the ground, Ondamah is a little less speedy but not by much, it can still roll around, jump and even curl into a ball to move out of the way. Category:Xcution